Cinderella
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: For one night, Danny puts away the badge and becomes Prince Charming, so his little girl can practice her dancin'. Danny and Lucy fic. based on the song 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman. NOT a songfic


**Cinderella**

**Summary: It's been a long day and there's still work to do, She's pullin' at me saying 'Dad I need you, there's a ball at the castle and I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancin', oh please, daddy, please -Steven Curtis Chapman 'Cinderella'**

**A/N: this is one of my favorite songs and I just HAD to write a Danny and Lucy fic for it. I am so obsessed with them right now, but I'm so not a Daddy's girl, so I have to channel that stuff somewhere. So I guess you guys reap the benefits of that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. Like at all. **

Danny's glasses slid down on his nose and he shoved it back up with his index finger; his contacts had bugged his tired eyes. He rolled his neck and stared at the casefile on his desk, tapping his pen on the stack of papers. He had so much to get done, the case needed to be solved to stop a man who was going after teenage girls.

"Daddy." Lucy Messer pulled on his his arm, "I need you."

Danny looked at the clock, it was getting late and he didn't have time for games, "What do you need kiddo?"

"There's a ball at the castle. I've been invited. I gotta practice my dancin'." Lucy pouted; she was in her princess pajamas -shorts and a tank top complete with rhinestones and ruffles. Her golden brown hair was still damp from her bath and was curling around her face.

"Luce.... Daddy needs to get some work done. Papaw Mac isn't gonna be happy if Daddy doesn't have this done tomorrow." Danny said, closing the casefile so the little girl couldn't see the pictures.

"Please." Lucy pouted, her blue eyes sparkling with tears, "Papaw Mac will understand. I'll tell him it was my fault."

"Luce." Danny rested his forehead on hers.

"Please." Lucy's lower lip snuck out farther.

Danny thought of the young girls in the file, each one of them had been Lucy's age at one time. Each one of them had probably danced with their fathers. What would those fathers do for one more dance, one more moment with them? Soon, Lucy would be growing up and not want to be seen with him.

"Okay." Danny nodded.

"Really?" Lucy's face lit up.

"Really." Danny kissed her nose.

"I love you, Daddy." Lucy hugged his neck.

"I love you too." Danny hugged her back and he knew that dancing with his daughter was more important than the casefile. Mac would just have to understand that Cinderella was coming first tonight.

"Okay." Lucy took his hand, "I'm Cinderella and you have to be Prince Charmin', kay?"

"Okay, Baby Girl."

Lucy shot him a look.

"Okay, Cinderella."

Danny turned on the radio and scanned the stations til he found one playing a soft acoustic melody and turned to Lucy. She frowned, "How do you dance?"

Danny chuckled, "Here." He picked her up and placed her barefeet on top of his socked feet, "Now give me your right hand."

Lucy placed her right hand in his and her head rested against his stomach and he placed his hand on her shoulder. Danny took small steps, moving around the living room. Lucy looked at him, her blue eyes had golden brown flecks in them, something most people didn't notice. Everyone wrote her off as a Danny twin, but she had a lot of Lindsay in her too.

"Daddy?" Lucy mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, Baby Girl?" Danny brushed the hair from her face.

"Don't stop dancing." She mumbled leaning heavily against him.

"I won't." Danny promised, scooping her up. He continued to sway to the music as Lucy drifted off to sleep on his shoulder. If it meant keeping her his little girl forever, he'd dance till he took his last breath.

--

Lindsay Messer entered the apartment at a quarter till midnight and followed the music she heard in the living room. She dropped her keys on the table and put her coat on the back of a chair. She paused in the entry way to the living room and grinned, leaning against the wall.

Danny was dancing still moving slowly around to the music. Lucy was conked out against his shoulder, her mess of curls now dry. Lindsay walked over and wraps her arm around his waist, propping her head on his other shoulder.

"You're home?"

"Whatchya doin'?" Lindsay whispered in his ear, playing with Lucy's curls.

"Dancin' with Cinderella." Danny whispered back.

"You're such a good daddy." Lindsay smiled. Danny turned around and kissed her lightly, "But, I think it's time the princess goes to bed."

"Probably." Danny agreed.

"You are gonna be up all night finishing that report." Lindsay told him.

"I know, it was worth it."

"She looks like an angel, huh?" Lindsay kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Yeah. I'm gonna put her to bed." Danny said and Lindsay followed him, standing outside the room.

Danny carefully tucked Lucy under her Disney Princess comforter and turned on the night light. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you Lucy."

"Daddy?" Lucy mumbled.

"Sleep time Baby." Danny told her.

"Mmk." Lucy turned on her side, "Thanks for dancin' with me Daddy."

"Any time Cinderella."

**a/n: okay. there you have it. and if you haven't heard that song. go listen, now. **


End file.
